


The Hillside

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Drake, Use of condoms, i dont know, proposal, this has been sitting in my google drive fo months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Launchpad asks Drake a very important question and maybe things get a little hot and heavy(NSFW version)
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	The Hillside

**Author's Note:**

> you don't have to read the previous fics in the series, it works as a standalone fic

“Watch your step babe.” Launchpad warned at the last minute as Drake stubbed his foot on something hard. He felt himself fall forward but was quickly caught by his boyfriend.

“I would if I could see where I was going.” Drake replied. He was currently blindfolded with no idea where he was. He knew it was late. He and Launchpad had just dropped off Gosalyn at Webby’s _‘Great Big Sleepover’_ when his boyfriend said he had a surprise for him. Said boyfriend then proceeded to _blindfold_ him and expect him to make his way through unknown territory.

The whole day has been just weird in general. Launchpad seemed to be on edge all day and Gosalyn had been a perfect angel. Which should have tipped him off from the start if he wasn’t so concerned about Launchpad’s behavior.

Gosalyn had given him another hug before they had left, her smile all too wide for her to be up to anything bad. He just hoped that the four girls wouldn’t get into too much trouble tonight. But that was a losing bet to begin with.

“I could just carry you the rest of the way.” Launchpad suggested and Drake rolled his eyes, even if the point was moot. “We’re almost there though. Just a few more steps.”

Drake still wasn’t sure just where exactly _there_ was. They hadn’t gotten back into the car, which meant they were still on the manor property. He knew the estate was large but it felt like they had been walking for a solid ten minutes.

“If I trip on one more thing I’m breaking up with you.” Drake joked, reaching out to find Launchpad and hitting him in the chest instead.

He chuckled as he felt Launchpad’s hands on his hips. He was suddenly pulled forward and felt a familiar pair of lips against his own. His arms finding their place around his neck as he kissed him back. He melted against the familiar embrace, as if he belonged in that space and always would be.

They parted slowly and he felt Launchpad’s forehead against his own, “I love you.” He heard the familiar words brush against his being. Words he heard every morning and the last declaration before sleep overtook them. The words whispered in between kisses and just because they felt like it. Three words that were so simple yet held so much weight. He knew he never wanted to stop loving Launchpad.

“I love you, too.” He whispered back, a promise he intended to keep for the rest of their lives.

He felt the cloth being pulled away from his face as light flooded his vision. His eyes screwing closed as he waited to adjust to the change.

He opened them slowly and looked around, they were in the airplane hangar at McDuck Manor. The SunChaser was next to them but that’s not what caught his attention

In front of them was another object with a sheet over it, the outline familiar but Drake couldn’t quite put his wing on it.

“I’ve been working on something for you.” Launchpad started as he walked forward, fiddling with the edge of the tarp. “Thought it might help with crime fighting.” He continued on and suddenly Drake understood.

“Launchpad is this?” He asked hesitantly but smiled wide once Launchpad started nodding his head.

He grabbed a fistful of the material and stood tall, “Drake Mallard, I present to you, your Thunderquack.” He announced, pulling it away to reveal a replica of the famous plane.

Drake squealed as he jumped his boyfriend, who spun him around as Drake planted kisses over every inch of feathers he could reach.

“I love it, babe.” Drake told him between kisses, smiling wide at his boyfriend as he finally kissed him on the lips, Launchpad glad to return it as they melted closer together.

When they finally pulled apart Launchpad spoke, “Do you wanna go for a ride?” He asked, his tone nervous.

“”Of course!” Drake exclaimed as Launchpad opened the hatch for him.

* * *

Drake didn’t quite know where they were going but he found that he didn’t really care. He was with the love of his life flying high above the city and the clouds. He glanced back towards Launchpad who was focused on the sky in front of him. He found he liked this view much better than the one below him.

Launchpad’s gaze shifted over to look at him and he smiled. He took a hand off the stick, reaching over to hold Drake’s hand.

He gave it a gentle squeeze before moving his hand to the throttle. He straightened up and spoke, “Attention passenger, we are now beginning our descent. I hope you enjoyed your flight on the Thunderquack and we hope to see you again.”

Drake chuckled and shook his head, “Dork.” He joked as he watched as the ground approached.

* * *

To say that he was surprised by the smooth, crash free landing was an understatement but he wasn’t one to look a miracle in the mouth.

Launchpad climbed out first, running over to Drake side before extending a hand upwards. Drake grinned as he took it, letting his boyfriend help him down.

He had a chance to finally look around and saw that they were on a large hill outside of St. Canard. He could see the city and the ocean in the distance and a sense of peace overtook him.

“It’s beautiful.” He whispered as he felt Launchpad’s arms wrap around him from behind. The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky in an array of colors. 

“I thought we could have a nice picnic?” He asked and Drake nodded his head. 

“That sounds wonderful.” He replied as he felt Launchpad kiss the back of his neck and he giggled. 

He felt him pull away and he mourned the loss of contact. He was still staring out into the ocean when Launchpad spoke again. 

“I have a question for you, Drake.” Launchpad spoke, his voice wavering. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked as he turned around and all words seemed to leave his body as he looked at the scene in front of him. 

Launchpad was on one knee, a black box in his hand, a smile on his face. Drake found himself stepping closer, a hand over his mouth. “Launchpad…” he started but found that no other words would come out. Instead, Launchpad spoke. 

“I love you so much, Drake Mallard. I never thought I would be able to find my soulmate, I certainly didn’t expect to pass out on him when I did meet him.” Drake could help but break down in laughter at the memory. “You make everyday with you an adventure, whether it’s crime fighting or trying to wrangle Gosalyn to eat her vegetables. I know I’m a better person for meeting you. Will you marry me?” He asked and Drake couldn’t control himself as he flung into Launchpad’s arms, hugging the other man close to him. 

He didn’t give Launchpad a moment to continue talking as he kissed him, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Trying desperately to close any empty space between them. 

They finally pulled apart and they both smiled, “Yes, Launchpad. I’ll marry you.” He answered as Launchpad opened the box. Inside was a simple purple band, a purple his realized that was the same shade as Darkwing Duck’s costume. 

“May I?” He asked as he removed the ring from the space and Drake furiously nodded his head as his boyfriend, no fiancé, gently took his hand and slid the ring in place. The weight felt foreign but also as if it belonged there, just how he knew he belonged in Launchpad’s embrace. 

Drake kissed him once more, pushing his fiancé gently to the ground as Drake’s hand played with the hem of Launchpad’s shirt. 

His hips grinding down LP, a soft moan escaping from him. 

“Drake.” Launchpad breathed out as he gripped onto the smaller birds hips. “We’re gonna get caught.” 

“Don’t care.” Drake replied, his hips thrusting again looking for some sweet friction in the spot between his thighs. “No one’s around for miles, babe.” 

And with that Launchpad was lost, rolling them over so that Drake was on his back. He hovered over him for a second, gazing at his face with the softest smile on his beak. “I love you.” He declared, bowing his head as he kissed Drake’s neck. 

The response was breathed shallowly in Launchpad’s ear as Drake continued to squirm. “L-love you, too.” 

Launchpad’s lips traveled further down as Drake giggled. “The grass. It’s tickling me, hold on.” Launchpad’s pulled away, rolling off of him as Drake moved. 

“Hold on, I’ll get the blanket from the Thunderquack.” Scrambling up from the ground, his hard on visible by the tent in his pants. 

“My hero.” Drake replied as he watched Launchpad’s tail wiggle. 

They made quick work of spreading the blanket out neatly on the ground. Launchpad admired their handiwork for a split second before Drake pulled him down, “Now,” the smaller duck said, his fingers softly traveling down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning them as he continued his journey south. “Where were we?” He asked, a playful grin dancing across his beak. 

Drake kissed him softly as he worked to remove Launchpad’s shirt. He may have loved the tight shirts he wore, admiring the view it gave off of his muscles. But now? When he was trying to wrangle the blasted things off him? Now he did not like them, not one little bit. 

Launchpad pulled away with a chuckle “I got it.” He said, pushing himself away from Drake to peel the shirt off his arms, tossing them in the general direction of the Thunderquack. 

“You’re beautiful.” Launchpad whispered, a declaration only meant to fall on Drake’s ears. The other man blushed as Launchpad’s hands landed on his knees. “I could worship your body all day.” He murmured. 

Their eyes met only for a second before Launchpad bowed before him.  _ Almost like praying _ ’ Drake’s mind told him and for all intents and purposes, Launchpad was. 

Bowing gently to the beautiful creature in front of, making eye contact once more before he lowered himself flush against the ground. Drake didn’t have a second to react as he felt Launchpad’s tongue against him. 

His voice seized in this throat as Launchpad’s hands came up to his waist. His breath was labored as Launchpad’s tongue entered him, his juices flowing out of him as Drake was pulled impossibly closer. 

“Launchpad.” He moaned out, a hand coming out to tangle in those red locks, pulling hard when he felt a lubed finger enter him. 

Launchpad’s mouth was drawing away from him and he almost cried at its loss. It wouldn’t be long before he had it inside of him again. And it would be sooner that he got something even bigger inside of him. 

“You ok?” Launchpad’s voice sounded far away, one of Drake’s hands clutching onto the fabric as the other sought out Launchpad’s free hand. 

As if reading his mind, Launchpad reached out, softly squeezing the hand as Drake nodded his head. “Feels so good.” He assured his fiancé, “You can add another.” He told him, knew Launchpad wouldn’t add any more unless Drake said he could. 

Due to the sheer  _ size _ of Launchpad, their time was spent on lots of stretching. Or in the rare cases where Drake just wanted to be pounded and wouldn’t let Launchpad prep him as long as he should. But this? This was a time they wanted to stretch. Their first time together as fiancé’s. 

They spent a long time with Launchpad’s fingers in his pussy, Drake had already come once by the time Launchpad was done and reached into his discarded jacket to grab the condom. 

Drake watched in awe, hoping the drool wasn’t dripping too far down his chin. Launchpad’s cock sliding out as he rolled the condom on. He took the lubed fingers and spread it generously on him. 

He met Drake’s gaze and smiled, “See something you like?” He chuckled as Drake’s face grew redder. 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” He replied as Launchpad leaned over him. His smile never fading as Launchpad lined himself up and slowly pushed into Drake’s tight heat.

It didn’t take long for Drake to adjust, his breathy moans catching in his throat as he clung tightly to Launchpad, begging him to fuck him. And who was Launchpad to deny him? 

“You good?” Launchpad asked, his thrusts still shallow and Drake hated it. His face hovered over his, his beak coming down to preen at the soft feathers.    
  
“I will be if you fuck me harder.” Drake quipped back and Launchpad let out an airy laugh, his pace never changing. 

  
“Now where is the fun in that?” Launchpad asked and Drake wanted to scream. Launchpad adjusted his angle and thrusted once more. An array of stars igniting in Drake’s vision as Launchpad hit that sweet spot inside of him.

“Fuck.” Drake bit out, his whole body begging for more. His toes curled and his back arched and he was glad they were secluded up here. On the hillside where no one could see just how much of a mess Launchpad had made him. 

Launchpad thrusted again, and Drake knew he was close. That burning fire in the pit of his belly growing hotter. Could feel his clit aching for more, for any kind of friction. And lucky for him, Launchpad could read minds. 

  
His hand coming down, his fingers finding that spot as he rubbed in time with his thrusts. Drake squeezed his eyes shut, could feel the soft bite from Launchpad as he bit down softly on his shoulder. 

“Launchpad.” Drake groaned out, knowing that any hope for coherent sentences at this time was not going to happen. Thankfully, Launchpad knew. Launchpad always knew what he needed.

  
“Come for me, Drake.” Launchpad whispered and Drake cried out as he thrusted once more into him. Harder than before and fireworks erupted behind his eyelids as he came hard. Could feel just how much he came by how wet he felt. 

He knew Launchpad was coming, could feel the condom expand inside of him, catching every drop that he spilled from his cock.

And the presence was gone. Launchpad slowly slipping out of Drakes spent pussy. Drake himself is struggling to remember how to breathe normally. His eyes closed softly as he spread out on the blanket. Could feel Launchpad moving around next to him before being gathered back up in those strong arms. 

“You were so good.” Launchpad’s praised and Drake felt drunk on happiness. 

“Mmm.” He replied, humming softly as he got himself comfortable, “You were good too.” He said, wondering vaguely if the words made sense. 

Launchpad chuckled, a wonderful sound that Drake realized with glee, he would be able to hear for the rest of his life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed  
> Comments and kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
